


【龙蟒/獒蟒】许汐-6

by Gina_zhang



Category: table-tennis
Genre: M/M, 龙蟒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【龙蟒/獒蟒】许汐-6

清早，马龙按掉闹钟起床，没有忘记把浴室门带上。许昕听到隐约的水声才睁眼，无意识地长出一口气。

冷气维持在低转模式，裸露在外的皮肤感到丝丝凉意。

再过一会儿许昕自己的闹钟会响起，等他也刷洗完毕，马龙和许汐应该已经在餐桌前，吃着他们惯常的简易早餐。

许昕恹恹地望着头顶的吊灯，样式和颜色都厚重，不是他喜欢的风格。

柜子也不喜欢，窗户也不喜欢，床也不喜欢。

他想快点到公司去，张继科说会送药过来。

张继科也许会在中午来，那他们可以一起吃个工作餐；如果张继科上午的课程结束得早，也许不到中午就会来，在他的事情上张继科总是很热心的。

许昕想到他都没有关心过张继科的课程安排，等见面的时候一定问张继科要一份课表。

 

不知道什么时候马龙折返到窗前，拉开了窗帘。许昕一时没反应过来，再想把眼睛闭上就晚了。

融融暖光洒进室内，马龙逆着光一步步走近，弯腰把他从被子里捞出来。

许昕近视加散光，可距离实在太近了，能看出——马龙的眼神甚至是悲悯的。

脸被捧起来，亲吻没有办法躲开，喘息被单方面毫不留情地掠夺，许昕感到头晕加呼吸困难，吸气都带了哭腔，他背靠在床边，本能地屈起一条腿想要顶开马龙，却被马龙直接进到两腿中间。

“许昕，你看着。”马龙说。

“不。”许昕虚弱地摇头。

可是反对无效，马龙后退了一点，把许昕平放在床上，直起半身，手指从内裤边缘轻松地探进去，逼出一声难以自制的呻吟，被许昕极力忍住了。身体的变化却是隐藏不了的，肉根随即有了反应，被内裤拦住，勒出明显的形状。

马龙好心地扯掉这层束缚，让性器得以颤巍巍地翘立着，又解了睡衣扔到一边，用自己硬涨的性器贴上许昕的。两根柱头亲昵地并立着，顶部流出一些液体，一切熟稔而默契。

简单开拓几下，不需要太多润滑，性器替代了手指，插入到湿软的深处。

马龙把许昕的手从他被抓出血印的肩背拔下，让一根修长美丽的手指也慢慢挤进狭小的入口。

“疼……”许昕的腰背弓起来，拧动身体胡乱地推拒着，“好疼……”

性器进得很深，修长的手指也完全插了进去，被几近痉挛的肠壁夹紧带来直白而强烈的感官刺激，马龙放开对许昕手的钳制由他收回去，改掐着绵软的腰挺入、抽离。性器进出间带出一点浅色的肠肉，可怜兮兮地外翻出来，在一次次的撞击中撩动人的神经。

“我疼啊……师兄……”许昕呜咽着求饶，然而马龙的神情刚因为这个称呼有了松动，就听到许昕说，“你已经有小汐了，放过我吧……”

马龙停下动作，闭上眼睛，过了很一会儿才睁开，“你不要小汐了吗？”

许昕美丽的手蒙着脸，没有回答，眼泪顺着指缝流出。

马龙把许昕的手从脸上拿开，专注地盯着许昕在他身下所有不成气候的挣扎，直到释放。

 

在给许昕清理之前，马龙按着许昕的喜好给他口了出来。

然后他和许昕交换一个有着许昕味道的吻。

“没有许汐，一直都是我和你。”


End file.
